He Should Be Mine
by Robin Gurl
Summary: MerryPippin SLASH. No Sex or Profanity. Pippin's afraid that he's lost Merry for good. RR


Title: He Should Be Mine

Author: Robin Gurl

Rating: PG

Slash: Yes

Feedback: Sure

Notes: Thanks to John hugs who let me write this to her when she was trying so hard to type up an important article.  
Summary: Pippin thinks Merry should be his.

Disclaimer: Own no one.

Pippin's POV

I get to see Merry! I get to see Merry!!

I haven't seen Merry since well since yesterday. Which is a long time for me.

I try and sit as still as I can on the back of my Da's horse. Apparently I had misbehaved to much last night so now Frodo was hauling my "foolish Took rump" across Tuckborrow through the Shire (to get some stuff) and then over to Buckland.

Where he could drop me off at Merry's house and I'll be there until Aunt Esme gets tired of me.

Which then, she'll send Merry with me back over to either Tuckborrow or Bagend. Tuckborrow most likely because Bagend is where they send us if no one else can handle us.

It's all very complicated..but it's how I grew up.

I've never been away from Merry for more than 1 meal at the most. It's because no one else can handle my foolishness. Everyone else yells at me for the silly things while Merry just corrects me and helps me do it the right way. I love Merry. Merry will always be there for me, right?

We pull up to Brandyhall and I climb off the horse stumbling towards the door. "GOOSE!" I turn around and see Merry making his way down the hill with some girl behind him. I felt my heart stop. She was very pretty.

"Hi ya Pippy!!"

I waved numbly as he got closer. I didn't trust my voice. Why was she here? And who was she and why was she holding Merry's hand...my Merry.

"Pip, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Merry with teary eyes. I didn't know what to say.

I was still in shock.

I just turned around and ran not replying.

I ran back down to Brandyhall and into the door. Aunt Esme scolded me instantly. "Peregrin! No running in the house! You know that!"

Frodo came out of the dining hall only for me to crash into him. He falls and I land on top of him. I just curl close sobbing in his arms.

"Pippin? What in Middle Earth?" He stroked my curls sitting up. I only snuggled closer and and hung on. Frodo wasn't going to take up a lass without asking me first. "Pippin, talk to me please."

"Merry, he got a lass.."

"He..what?"

"He got a lass Frodo. They are holding hands!!" I exclaim

"Pippin Took, please calm down." Frodo tells me standing and pulling me into is embrace. "Merry will never take a lass for his own. At least not at this time. He is to young for it still."

"But I saw them!!!"

Frodo held me, rocking me like Merry use to. I clung knotting my fingers into his vest buring my face into the soft velvet. "Shh, please don't work yourself up, Pip."

I wanted Merry to be rocking me, not Frodo. Don't get me wrong I do love Frodo dearly, but I love Merry more. I wanted my Merry back. I had to get rid of that girl.

"Pip, please promise me you won't worry!! You're illness will relapse and you'll be in bed for a week again."

I made a face. I didn't want that. I had just gotten over the Autumn Daze and was still very weak.

"I promise, Frodo."

I let go and stumbled off and went outside. More tears trailed down my cheeks as Merry approached me with his "lass". I glared. "What?"

"Pip, why did you run off?" Merry knelt down fingering my curls and running a finger over my cheeks. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. It went away quickly. I almost toppled over. When I opened my eyes I saw the girl holding the hand that was on my cheek.

"Let Go Of My Merry!" I suddenly shouted pushing her away from Merry.

Merry stared at me in surprise and I pulled away wrapping my arms around myself, "Pip?"

"I..I'm sorry Merry.." I stammered not able to look at him. I turned away and started to run. "But..I love you!"

I ran back into Brandyhall and went down the winding halls finally reaching Merry's room. I opened the door and turned around locking it behind me then I just collasped on his bed crying hysterically.

He was supposed to be mine. No one elses. "Me..Merry...why..why..di..did you..le..leave me?" I sobbed out into his pillow.

Any usual time Merry would sit on the edge of the bed and finger my curls wiping my tears away until I was calm enough to talk. Then he'd demand what was wrong and reassure me that what ever foolish notion I had come up with, was wrong and not to worry.

But Merry wasn't going to do that this time. Merry wasn't mine any more. Merry didn't want me anymore.

Suddenly someone pounded on the door. "PIPPIN TOOK!" I sat up teary eyed and looked over at the wooden wall that was separating me from the horrid world. "PEREGRIN!! ANSWER ME!"

"...What Merry?!?" I hiss wiping my eyes.

"Open this door immediately!"

I shook my head climbing off his bed and hiding in the fartherest corner away. "No, Merry!!"

"Lady, Pippin! What's wrong!?" He didn't know? Was he joking?

Before my eyes the door swung open. I stared up at him with hard eyes. "Now." Merry told me calmly kneeling down in front, "Explain what is going on here."

"How could you.." I whispered starting to cry again. "How Could You?!? After all we've been through?!?!"

"Pippin, what have I done? You just arrived and ran off. Then when I finally get to talk to you, you yell at my mom's cousin, which was very rude, by the way, and then ran off again locking yourself in my room. So I'm a tad confused, Pippy."

"That..That girl."

Merry cocked his head sitting down. "Yeh, what about her?"

"Are you and..she.."

"What?"

I blushed looking down, "Are you in love?"

"W...What?!?" To my surprise Merry started to laugh hysterically.

"Merry, you were holding her hand."

"Pippin," Merry laughed again pulling me into his lap and snuggling me close. I lay my head on his shoulder sighing contently as his hand ran up and down my back, "She's blind."

"Blind?"

"Yes, you foolish Took. Her name is Brilly. She can't see on her own. I was holding her hand so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself."

"So you aren't going to marry Brilly?"

I looked up innocently biting my lip.

"No." Merry whispered, "I'm not."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close rocking me slightly. "Pippin, I love you, alright? I won't marry anyone without your permission."

I started to cry again and he patted my back, "Woah, hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't marry anyone, Merry. Please don't. It'll break my heart."

I couldn't bare it if Merry did marry anyone. Because then he wouldn't be my Merry.

That would mean I'd have to share him. And I didn't want to. Merry was mine that, was that.

"Pippin, goose, I have to marry. I'm the only son. I have to carry on the traditions of Buckland."

I shook my head, "No, Merry. You don't."

I felt braver than I ever had and I wanted to tell Merry so much. "Merry, I love you."

"I know that."

"No, Merry. I want to marry you." I squeaked.

"Yo..You what?" Merry stammered out wide eyed.

"I love you, my Merry!!" I hugged him again, "I don't want to share you with any one else."

"Oh, Pip, my sweet Pippin.." He hugged me something fierce stroking my head. I sighed in relief a few tears still falling. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was scared, Merry. And it never really occured to me until you had Brilly at your side."

"Oh, goose. Don't you worry about her." He wiped my tears away then frowned. "Pip, you..you're burning up!"

"I am not." I insisted. Though I did feel a little warm and now that I thought about it, a little weak as well. "I'm fine, Merry."

Merry shook his head gathering me up in his arms. He carried me over to his bed and laid me down in the cool sheets. I looked up at his eyes as he tucked me in. Merry smiled down at me pushing some of my curls away. "I love you to, Pip."

"Merry, if I fall asleep, when I awake, it won't be a dream.."

"Of..Of course not. You've got me now, Pip."

He smiled cheekily then bent down and kissed my fore head. "Now, close your eyes and sleep, dearest. I'll be here when you awaken."

I closed my eyes obediently curling close in Merry's sheets, comforted by the smell of him embedded into the sheets, and drifted off into a contented sleep.

END


End file.
